


Percy Jackson: apprentice for chaos

by Orphan__black



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphan__black/pseuds/Orphan__black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second war has just ended, the gods and demigods had won but just barely and with a terrible cost. They lost their best warrior, but Annabeth lost more. she lost her true love. Or did she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN 

Prologue 

Unknown POV.

It had been two weeks since it happened. Since the day he had died. She was sitting on the beach of camp half blood watching the water and thinking of him. She sat there crying silently to herself while remembering what they had been through together. She could have sat there for hours just thinking of him when Thalia called her. 

"Annabeth, come on it's time" Thalia said softly. 

Annabeth silently got up and trudged her way to the amphitheater where they would burn his shroud. Even thought she saw him die she stilled hoped that he would return like last time when he was shot out of Mt. Saint Helens. But alas as his shroud burned and she cried into Thalia's shoulder he did not return.

IN THE UNDERWORLD 

Percy's POV. 

When I had come down into the underworld for the first time I had to pay quite a few drachma but now as I came down dead this time it appeared that I was getting a free ride down. Even as I though about how I missed Annabeth and worried for her my comical side came through for just a second as I thought WELL DAM RIGHT I GET A FREE RIDE I JUST KILLED GAEA FOR ZUES' SAKE. But I quickly went back to being depressed about Annabeth.

When I got to the shores of the River Styx in the underworld I was greeted by non other than Hades himself. As I got off the boat I approached the god of the dead with caution. 

"Hello my lord hades" I said as I bowed in respect "may I ask why you are waiting on the shores of the River Styx?" 

"Hello Perseus" the lord of the dead replied "there is someone who would like to speak to you before you are taken to the judges"

"And who might that be?" 

"I'll let him tell you that" 

As they waked to Hades' castle my mind began to wonder WHY CANT THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I JUST DIED FOR HADES' SAKE. I JUST DIED TO SAVE THEM AND THEY STILL WONT LEAVE ME ALONE. 

When we entered his throne room I noticed there was a person standing to the side of the room in a long black cape that was as dark as space itself it almost looked like it was sucking in al the light near it. As soon as I had stepped into the room I could sense that the man was a very powerful being maybe even more powerful than Zeus. 

"Hello Perseus" the figure said "my name is Chaos"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some violence.

ON PLANET CHAOS

Percy's POV

My team of the five best warriors in the universe and I were eating our breakfast and laughing about our latest win during a battle on the planet Jupiter when a young warrior in training came and told us Lord Chaos wanted a word with us. Before we could even stand up we were flashed into Lord Chaos' office standing in front of Lord Chaos

"If you were just going to flash us in why the need to send the messenger" I ask suspiciously 

"Well I know you hate it when I zap you places without warning so I thought I'd warn you" replied lord chaos nervously

"But you never regard my dislike to being zapped places without warning why the sudden change in character?" I retort

" I just thought I'd be nice plus I have a new mission for you"

"And what would that be"

"CamphalfbloodandEarthisindangerandtheyneedyourhelp" 

"What.Did.You.Say"

He sighed and took a breath

"Camp Half-Blood and Earth are in danger and they need your help"

My jaw nearly hit the floor. I hadn't been back to Earth in over 50 years. Of course I was immortal now being a chaos warrior and all, that was nothing but to Earth that was a nearly a lifetime. 

Annabeth's POV

I was teaching a class of newbies how to shoot a bow and arrow when it hit me. Images of the second giant war started to flash through my mind. I new I had to get to the woods before I hurt someone again.

The images were so vivid I thought I was back in the war. I saw my friends dying all over again. They stopped for just a second and I told the campers class was over and then ran into the forest. When i got to a clearing in the forest. I collapsed on the ground the flashback took over and I saw the battlefield. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw my friends dying. I saw Frank jump to save piper and take a spear to the stomach. I saw Leo's neck get snapped by a giant and I watched him fall to the ground in a heap. I saw piper take a knife to the heart from Kelly the empousa. I promptly killed her. I hear a bloodcurdling scream as I watch Jason get beheaded by Porphyrion. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hazel get stabbed right underneath her left arm right into her heart. But I have no time to mourn as I keep fighting. I hear Percy shout

"Gaea come out here you coward and fight me."

The entire battlefield fell silent as everyone waited. I finally saw the bodies littered on the ground that used to be my friends. I saw that most of the gods were incapacitated.

"Come out you coward" Percy bellows

Then Gaea appears and says, "Perseus Jackson when I'm finished with you you will be nothing but a heap of flesh and bones then I shall slaughter your precious Annabeth"

"No you won't," he shouts

He strikes and they engage in a hurricane of slashes and all you here is the clanging of swords he summons water as he finds a hole in her defense and stabs her near the heart we think he's own but as she dissolving she throws one last strike. She slashed at his neck. He stand for a second as he reached up to his neck. Everyone just watches as he falls to the ground. I ran over to him to see him as pale as I've ever seen him. His neck is bleeding as I held his head in my hands.

"Annabeth" he says softly

"Oh Percy what have you done" I say as tears stream down my face

"Annabeth please stay safe....for me please" he manages

"Yes anything"

He smiles softly. I lean down to give him a quick kiss. As he stares into my eyes for the last time he tells me that he loves me and that he always will and he shall see me in Elysium. And with that the light fades from his eyes as I see him slip away.

When the flashback ends I'm on the ground and tears are running down my face. The sun has started to set so I figure I must have been here for hours and probably started wondering where I am. But I can't go back, not yet. So I lay there breathing heavily thinking of Percy. I lay there for what must have been an hour or two when Thalia bursts into the clearing panting.

"Annabeth" she says "come quick some people have arrived with the gods and Chiron told me to get you"


	3. Chapter 3

On Olympus 

Percy's POV

I was teleported onto the steps outside the Throne room of the gods. We could hear them arguing inside. When I blew open the with some cool wind powers I'd gotten from Choas the aruging stopped an everyone went silent. 

Well I guess I should explain the wind thing. You see when Choas made me the commander of the army he decided that the job would come with a few perks. He decided to grant me with some powers to help with my missions.

He gave me the power over wind, power over fire, the ability to talk to all animals telepathically (kinda like how I spoke to blackjack), the ability to have a sort of "Devine form" ( only to be used in extreme emergencies for it leaves me knocked out cold for several days), and last but not least a beautiful pair of jet black wings.

My team and I stood in perfect formation as the gods stared at us. 

"Who are you" Zeus boomed

"I am a warrior of Chaos" I yelled back equally as dramatic "and well I'm here to help with a new threat" 

"And whom would that be"Athena questioned 

"Ah it seems that that is the million dollar question" I reply

"I may be able to answer that for you" Chaos said as he stepped out of the shadows 

As he stepped out of the shadows all of the gods bowed down like I used to do to them. My team and I just stood there and silently laughed to our selves. We hadn't bowed down to anyone in years. And here the "mighty gods" that we used to bow down to someone who we joked around with. 

Annabeth's POV

When Thalia came bursting into the clearing I was laying on the ground silently crying to myself. She was so caught up in finding it took her second to realize why I was in the forest alone on the ground. When I silently stared at the ground for a few minuets she slowly began to realize why I was there. I heard her silently gasp in realization as she ran over to me to try and comfort me. 

"Did it happen again the flashbacks?" she questioned. 

I slowly nodded and stared at the ground. She had heard what had happened from some of the gods when they were okay after all being incapacitated by Gaea. I had been getting better with the flashbacks but every so often around his birthday and the day he died they would happen again. And his death date was coming up soon. 

Many of the campers didn't know what had happened. But some of the older campers remembered and knew. They also knew not to ask. They were great they definitely got me through his death, even now nearly 60 years later. If campers asked what had happened they helped or if some arrogant boy tried to hit on me they would take care of it. I still missed him every day. He was my rock and that bitch Gaea took him from me.

After I pulled my self together Thalia filled me in as we walked to find Chiron. 

"He has been told that the gods had told him there were some people the camp needed to meet and all the immortals and the cabin leader need to be there" Thalia told me. As we arrived at the Big house, which had been repainted a beautiful blue color in honor of Percy, we saw Chiron pacing nervously out front.


	4. Chapter 4

PERCY'S POV

As we saw the gods bow to Lord Chaos the Warriors and I laughed to our selves silently. It was funny to see the very gods that we used to bow down to, bow down to a force mightier than them. I guess I should probably introduce the rest of the warriors. 

We are the five best warriors in the universe and some of the most feared beings. We all used to be heroes together but suffered unfortunate ends. 

That's when Lord Chaos found me. I had just died when he offered me the chance to lead a group of the best warriors across the cosmos. 

He allowed me to choose some of my friends that had died in the war. I had asked all of the seven that had died meaning 

Leo, Jason, Frank, Piper, and Hazel. All of who had accepted with the exception of Hazel. She said she had already been reborn and didn't want to do it again. Lord Chaos had allowed for Frank to mind message her so they could both be happy. 

When we got to planet Chaos he told us that we needed new names so we would not be recognized as our story was know around the universe. But we will get to that later. Now back to the meeting.

"Please rise" Lord Chaos said to the gods "These are my best warriors and they are here to help with a rising force"

"And who might that be?" Zeus questioned

"The Titans and the Giants have joined forces to help over throw the gods." he said gravely. 

"That can't be possible we defeated the titans and the giants little over 50 years ago. They can't be rising again" Zeus said 

"When Gaea was killed Tartarus was greatly angered and sent out a blast of power to speed up the the revival of the Titans and giants so they could join forces and try to overthrow you" 

The gods stood there in shock as they began processing this new information. Even the warrior didn't realize that things were this bad. Even with their superior training and powers this war would be hard. 

"Now I must go I have many things to do" lord Chaos said. He walked over to the warriors and I and told us in a low voice that our identities must remain a secret or else things could go very wrong. 

After he teleported out of the room there was an awkward silence hanging in the air.

Athena finally spoke up "why don't you tell us your name."

"Okay then" I replied "I'm Sigma the commander"

"I'm Omega second in command" replied Jason.

"I'm Theta" Piper said.

"I'm Iota" replied Leo.

"And I am Zeta" said Frank.

"We'll then I guess we should bring you to camp half blood" Athena said


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

As I walked up to Chiron he didn't appear to notice me. I cleared my throat he finally noticed my presence.

" Ah, Annabeth there you are." Chiron spoke " I heard that you finished you class early and some of your students were worried about you. Did you have one?"

" Yeah... They always come back this time of year... around the time when he... died" I replied quietly

"Ah yes the anniversary is approaching isn't it"

We stood there in silence for a little bit until I remembered

"Oh Chiron what was it you wanted to see me about?"

" Oh yes, your mother has informed me that there are some people visiting and will be staying with us for a while." He said, " Why I'm not sure but she said she would explain when she got here."

And right on queue my mother and five people dressed in all black and hoods appeared on half blood hill.

They walked right in as we walked over to meet them. As we met them just inside the borders my mother gave me a steely look.

We weren't on the best of terms since I turned down her offer to help her in the rebuilding of Olympus after his death and instead took up a job as being a teacher at camp and Zeus also granted me immortality on the same terms as Chiron's, as long as I was needed I was immortal.

"Hello I'm Chiron, and this here is Annabeth. I run this camp and she helps me in training young warriors" Chiron said warmly.

"We know who you are. We did our homework before we arrived" Said the hooded figure in front.

I figured he must be the leader seeing as everyone was behind him and none spoke. He spoke in a steely voice like he was trying to hide some emotion or a secret.

I don't know I may just have to do some digging to find out who they really were. Well might as well find out why they were here.

" So why are you here?" I asked

" There is a war coming...one that you will not be able to win on your own." The one in front replied emotionlessly

" What are you talking about we have defeated all the titans and Gaea only 50 years ago"

" I shall explain later" Athena quickly said, " I wish to speak to Chiron privately... Annabeth take the Warriors and show them around camp while Chiron and I talk."

PERCY'S POV

We teleported to half blood hill just outside the camp and as soon as I saw it I was saddened. I didn't want to admit it but I really missed this place.

We walked inside the borders with Athena and saw Annabeth walking over to meet us with Chiron. When I saw her my heart skipped a beat as I laid eyes on her for the first time in 50 years.

She was still so beautiful. I wanted to run up and hug her but that would give away who we were and potentially let Gaea and her army that we were here.

When they saw us Chiron introduced himself and Annabeth warmly but there was no need for introductions we all knew him. Well of course he didn't know that. I quickly told him that we had been informed of who they were.

When Annabeth first spoke it was music to my ears I hadn't heard her voice in forever and I had honestly didn't think I would hear it ever again.

When I told her about the war she was really confused and I have to admit it was kinda cute seeing her so confused as I had rarely gotten to see that face when she knew me.

As Annabeth was giving us the tour the only one of us that was paying attention was Frank(zeta) because he had never really spent any time here. The rest of just spaced and reminisced about our various times here.

I had been thinking about some of the capture the flag games that we had had in the woods when Annabeth said

"I don't know where you are going to stay. We don't get many visitors other than the hunters and Artemis would smit you where you stand if you stayed in her cabin."

"That is quite alright Lord Chaos said he would arrange something" I said and right on queue a small cabin popped up in the middle of the cabins.

Annabeth stood in shock for a minute. I found that quite amusing as that rarely happened that Annabeth would be in shock.

"Ah yes it seems he has conjured up a little cabin for us. Well we would like to go get settled. So we shall see you at dinner I suppose" I said. That quickly brought her out of her daze.

"Um yeah so we will see you at dinner"

After that we headed into our cabin. It was very big on the inside and we each had our own rooms just like on the Chaos army's HQ.

We all went to our rooms. I sat down on my bed and decided this was going to be a long mission.

ANNABETH'S POV

During the tour only one was actually interested in the tour. I was tired of giving this tour I usually reminded me of when I first give Percy this tour. I will admit I was definitely surprised when the warriors cabin appeared out of nowhere.

After I had told them I had left to go get ready for dinner I realized I hadn't even asked for their names.

Oh well I thought guess I'll fond out at dinner. When I got back to my room in the big house since I no longer stayed in the Athena cabin I realized how tired I was.

It had been a exceptionally long day with the flashback and the warriors and everything else. So I laid down and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up a little while later and look over at my clock and realized it was already 7:30. Crap I was going to be late to dinner if I didn't get up and leave now. I rushed over to the dinning pavilion and sat down at the head table next to Chiron.

"Sorry I'm late I fell asleep and only just woke up" I said to him as I sat down

"It's quite okay. You need the rest with everything happening" he said

" So when will I learn what my mother has told you about the impending war"

" I will speak to you after dinner I don't want some of the campers hearing bout this right now" he said in a hushed tone.

And with that our conversation ended. I looked out and saw that none of the warriors were there at dinner. I guess they too had probably fallen asleep or didn't want to come to dinner. 

Chiron rose to speak and the entire pavilion fell silent "There will be a campfire tonight to meet a few guests of ours. So I'm going to require every one to be there. If you aren't there there will be punishments. So I suggest that you all come"

When he sat down the entire pavilion began talking again. I wondered what could be so bad that we needed help from people I had never even heard of.

I finished my dinner early and went over to Warriors' cabin to let them know about the camp fire tonight and that they were to attend.

When I knocked on the door the leader opened the door. I knew he was the leader because of a thin blue stripe on the edge of his hood just like the one who spoke earlier. It was amazing inside.

PERCY'S POV

When I let Annabeth in she was completely and utterly amazed. It was kinda funny. She was like a kid in a candy shop. Then she did something that made it even more funny.

"But..but it's bigger on the inside" and she walked outside so I followed and she ran around the out side.

"How is that even possible it's bigger on the inside. How is that big inside crammed into that tiny outside" she asked 

" It's from Lord Chaos so honestly I don't know but hey it's fine by me" I said being cool about it but on the inside I was dying of laughter. It was like watching an episode of Doctor Who. I loved it.

"Um anyways Chiron said there is going to be a camp fire tonight to introduce you guys so um yeah just thought I'd let you know. 

And with that she left. So I gathered the rest of my team and told them that there was going to be a campfire tonight to introduce ourselves. So we all got ready to head over.

I was nervous. I don't know why I had done this type of thing plenty of times so why I was nervous was beyond me. A little while later we heard the conch horn signal it was time to go so we all got to into formation and left for the campfire.


	6. Chapter 6

PERCY’S POV

When we got to the campfire almost everyone from the camp was there. When we walked in everyone looked at us as we sat down in the front and began quietly sitting there like the perfect warriors we had trained to be. Everyone else around us was moving and talking loudly to each other while the warriors and I sat completely still as if we were made of stone. I stared in the fire and thought about all the good times I’d had around this fire.

Memories came flooding back like water in a dam a dam that I quickly shut off because I couldn’t get distracted from my mission. After I had brought my self back from deep thought Chiron clapped his hoof on the rocks around the fire and the camp fell silent

“ As I said during dinner we have some guests. They are warriors from the gods. They come to aid us in an impeding war. I will let them introduce themselves” said Chiron.

We walked up to the fire in perfect formation. To be pretty honest we looked super scary with our black capes and pitch-black hoods pulled up over our heads so you couldn’t see our faces. I scanned the campers and didn’t see any familiar faces except for Annabeth and Chiron. I remembered that it had been 50 years since I had died so seeing a lot of old faces was very unlikely. They had all probably left camp or died fighting monsters. I also knew a lot of them had died in the wars we had fought.

“ We are not warriors of the gods just so you know. We are warriors of Chaos.” I stated simply “I will let my comrades introduce themselves.”

The rest of my warriors went through their names well their adopted names at least. After we announced who we were. The campers stared back at us in complete and utter silence.

“And who exactly are we fighting in this impending war of yours?” A camper shouted from somewhere in the back, Probably an Ares kid I thought to myself>

“That is for another time,” Chiron said calmly.

“ Sorry I’m late there we some empousi that needed my attention” said a very familiar voice said as a very familiar face stepped out of the shadows.

I snapped around to see none other than Nico Di Angelo. Man I missed that kid. He looked exactly as he did when I had died.

“Nico” I said as I sucked in a breath in shock. Then I quickly realized what I had said and mentally cursed myself. I had just almost blown our cover.

“And you might you be,” He said darkly and with caution as he slowly walked over to me hand inching to his sword, “And how do you know my name?”

“I am Sigma. The commander of Chaos’s warriors. Which happens to be us. I know your name because Chaos told me that I would find you here and that you are a great warrior. One to be respected.” I said to him saving my ass and this mission.

I walked over to him and bent over as I was taller than him.

“Please meet us in the Chaos cabin, the only one you wont recognize, after this for we would like a word with you. Come alone. And you won’t be needing your weapon.” I whisper in his ear. I feel him nod silently next to my face. It’s barely noticeable. “Good.”

Afterwards we left to campfire to head back to the cabin. Before I could get to the cabin I was transported to the throne room of Chaos. We were all used to it so when I suddenly vanished the others didn’t worry.

“ Hello Chaos.” I said

“ Hello Percy, I want you to ask Nico to join the warriors and my reveal your identities to him, if you wish. I would like you to ask him to join us because I have been searching for him but cannot ask him to join as he is not dead, but you can be cause you are part human still.” He said to me

“Yes, Chaos as you wish” I said as a smile slid on to my face. And was transported into my cabin.

ANNABETH’S POV

When Sigma said Nico’s name I whipped around and expected to see Percy. He sounded so much like Percy. He also sounded shocked to see Nico, like he had expected him to be dead or something, like he knew him. 

That couldn’t be possible though because none of the older campers knew Nico was still alive. Most of the new campers didn’t know who he was he was just a guy who appeared at camp every so often to speak with Chiron and me. Other than that gods know where he went off to. I had IMd him to let him know there were some people he should meet. When he and sigma were speaking I thought they were going to start fighting.

Thankfully that didn’t happen. What was strange was that Sigma whispered something in Nico’s ear and Nico nodded subtly barely noticeable but I noticed. All I thought was what the hell is he saying. They promptly left. A few minutes later Chiron ended the campfire and I saw Nico rush toward the cabin, which was strange because Nico usually stay away from the campers.

I tried to follow him but he melted into the shadows. I gave up because I was tired and didn’t want to deal with this right this minute.

NICO’S POV

When that sigma dude said my name I was immediately was on guard. When strange people know your name it is usually not a good sign. So I approached with caution, with my hand nearing my sword. After he explained I relaxed slightly. Until he walked over to me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

“Please meet us in the Chaos cabin, the only one you wont recognize, after this for we would like a word with you. Come alone. And you won’t be needing your weapon.” He whispered into my ear. I nodded my head slightly. “Good’ He said.

I waited for Chiron to dismiss the campfire, and quickly headed toward the cabins. Before I could get to far I felt someone following me. I knew it was Annabeth. So I melted into the shadow until she gave up and left. Oddly enough she gave up pretty quick.

I wondered why and then I realized what time of year it was. It was almost the day that he died. While it had been over 50 years ago he was still had to forget. And Annabeth was still not over him and I didn’t know if she was ever going to be over him.

Any ways when she was gone I came out of the shadows and walked over to the Chaos cabin. It looked rather small but it didn’t matter. I walked over to the door and knocked on the door and it immediately opened. I had barely even knocked. When I stepped in side what I saw next bewildered me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Nico's POV

What I saw when I stepped inside the Chaos cabin was amazing. It was huge like it never ended. I was trying to take it all it when I was taken out of my thoughts as I was pushed against a wall with a knife to my throat.

"What are you doing in here. No campers are allowed in the our cabin." Said a female voice that was vaguely familiar.

Before I could answer a voice said "That's enough Theta. I asked him to come here." I guess that was Sigma based on the blue stripe on his hood the same one as the guy who talked to me earlier.

"Please Nico follow me we must speak in private."

He showed me to a room at the end of the hall. When I stepped inside I realized it was a bedroom. I guess it is rather private seeing as no soldier would come into the bedroom of their commander unless the situation was dire.

"Nico, I have a very special offer for you from Chaos himself." he said

"Oh really and what would that be" I ask with a little bit of wariness in my voice.

"He wants you to join his army and fight along side us." he said cooly

Wait what. These mysterious people show up at camp, claim there is a major impending war, and now their asking me to join their ranks as well?!?!? What the hell was going on. so I did the only logical thing I stormed toward the door. Only to find it had been locked. Great.

"I had a feeling you would do something like this. You always did. Especially after your sister's unfortunate death." He said calmly as if he had rehearsed it.

"What! How in the hell do you know this?! And don't say that crap about Chaos telling you!" I said with my anger rising. Who the hell was this guy? He had no right to ask me to meet him and then talk to me about my sisters death.

"Because not only did I know your sister, I knew you quite well at first, until you blamed me for her death and left." He said getting angry.

"You don't know what you're talking about! The only person I blamed is gone! He's dead! The only person I blamed was Percy!" I shouted at him.

What came next surprised me.

"I know" He said softly looking at the floor. He slowly took his hood off to reveal the black messy hair and sea green eyes I hadn't seen in over 50 years.

Holy shit. It was him. It was really him. After 50 years of trying to find his so in the underworld I turns out he was with Chaos. Oh man Annabeth is gonna lose her shit when she finds out. So I did the only logical thing and punched him in the face as hard as I could.

"What the hell?! You couldn't even come and say ' Hey I'm still alive' once in 50 fricken years" I shouted at him

"No I was a bit busy helping Chaos with other things." He replied as if I hadn't just punched him in the face.

" Oh man wait till Annabeth finds out. She will..." I said and was cut off

"No she can't know. It's for her own safety. If she knew she might be taken by the enemy and used as a bargaining chip for me and I can't have that happen" Percy said.

"Alrighty then, I see your point" I say

"Now back to the reason I called you here Chaos wanted me to try and recruit you to be a soldier of Chaos. Now you would leave with us after this war and then start training with us." he said getting serious again

"Yeah okay sounds interesting my fathers missions are boring anyways"

"Great, I shall inform Lord Chaos of your decision." Percy said in professional manner.

"Wait one question."

"Yes of course."

"Why couldn't he do it himself I mean for such an important army would he want to do it himself?"

"Yes well you see ancient laws only allow him to ask heroes that have died to join the army. However as commander I can add anyone I want dead or alive, with his approval of course. So seeing as you are currently living he can't ask you" He said cooly

"Ohhh" I said intelligently. After swearing that I wouldn't tell anyone about this conversation I left the cabin.

Percy's POV

After my conversation with Nico I decided to get some shut eye. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. Once I fell asleep I had a eerily dreamless sleep. That was strange because normally when I preparing for war I'm plagued with dreams but tonight not a single one.

The next day

I was extremely jumpy after my dreamless sleep. I just felt like someone was watching everything I do. I didn't like it. I went to the arena to do a little bit of training to try and settle my nerves. When I finished I felt some one directly behind me. I whipped around at superhuman speed (thanks to my training with Chaos) and pushed them against the wall of the arena and held my sword to their neck. I looked up to see a pair of grey eyes staring at me. Well into my hood really

"Oh it's just you." I said as I removed my sword from her throat. I noticed that I had drawn a little bit of blood on her neck. I hadn't meant to do that.

After recovering her shock from being held at sword point by me she regained her composure.

"You are a fantastic fighter." she said not even noticing the blood on her neck.

"Thank you being one of the soldiers of chaos does have it's perks like fantastic training and sword fighting." I said.

"You should try and teach some of the campers how to fight better. None of them are really that good. None compare to..." she said but trailed off before she finished her sentence. she stared at the floor after refusing to meet the darkness of my hood.

"Yeah, we probably should teach your soldiers some new moves. I'll go speak with Chiron about it now." I said breaking the awkward science, and left the arena. she stood there still staring at the floor. I walked over to the big house and could feel the campers eyes follow me as I walked.

When I got to the Big House I walked inside and saw Chiron and Dionysus playing cards just like they used to do when I was at camp.

As soon as I walked up the steps to the porch they stopped playing. 

"Hello Dionysus and Chiron may I have word?" I ask.

"Oh, um yes yes of course Sigma" Chiron says quickly walking inside followed by Dionysus and I.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about commander" Chiron says politely.

"Well one of your campers, Annabeth I think it was, gave me a great idea that my warriors and I should help train your campers as they lack... much skill"

" Yes well that's a good idea I'll tell the camp at lunch" Chiron says.

I left the the big house and was headed over back to the chaos cabin to let the other warriors know of the training when the conch horn sounded for an attack. I whipped out my jet black wings and flew off to the camp entrance where there was a horde of about 100 monsters. I scoffed to myself thinking Really this is what you're sending to attack camp. A measly 100 monsters. 

I landed in front of the monsters, and before they could even begin to attack I charged into battle. I moved like a hurricane of destruction every second more monsters disintegrated and thinned out the crowd. It didn't even take me 5 minuets to get through all of them. When I had finished the last monster off I stood there sweating and catching my breath as the campers came over the hill led by the other warriors.

They all stared at me with disbelief that I had defeated all the monsters before they had even gotten their armor on. The rest of the warriors just looked at me.

"Really you couldn't leave any for us Sigma. You had to go a kill every last one. Really" said Omega sarcastically.

"Sorry I got a bit excited. And next thing you know their all dead." I respond with just as much sarcasm.

ANNABETH's POV

The campers and I had just finished gearing up and charged over the hill to see Omega standing there sweating covered in dust. Oh my gods did he just take out an entire attack force all by himself before we could even get here!!! The rest of the warriors came over and stood in front of the camper and gave Sigma a look that said really dude, really. 

"Really you couldn't leave any for us Sigma. You had to go a kill every last one. Really" Omega shouted his words filled with sarcasm.

"Sorry I got a bit excited. And next thing you know their all dead." Sigma shouted back with an equal amount of sarcasm. I guess this banter was normal for them. 

All of a sudden Sigma collapsed. the warriors and I rushed down to go see what was wrong as the campers all watched. The warriors picked him up and carried him back to the Chaos cabin. When I got to the doors I hung back not wanting to enter their cabin because I feared they might get angry with me. After a few seconds the one called Theta came back out side.

"You can come in if you want. In this case we won't harm you for entering" she said nicely. 

I nodded my head and walked into the cabin and was not expecting what I saw. It was bigger on the inside. I stared up at the ceiling which had the cosmos moving about on it.

"Breathtaking isn't it?"Omega said behind me. I jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of his voice. 

"Yes it is. How is Sigma? Is he alright?" I ask 

"He is fine he just woke up and told us he was fine. He's sleeping now. that guy could sleep sleep through a supernova if he was so inclined." he said jokingly 

" Yeah I used to know a guy like that. We had been through hell and back together. Quite literally. I loved him so much but he uh ... he died defeating Gaea" I said softly whilst I reminisced.

"I do know your story better than you might think. Your story is told through many worlds. You and percy are very well know to other worlds." He says softly.

I cleared my throat "Anyways I um must go get ready for dinner." I said quickly and left the cabin.

Percy's POV

After the battle I felt my self leaving earth. I found my self face to face with Chaos. 

"Sigma you must be careful while you are down there. These two together are more than you have ever faced. Not only do they want to over throw Olympus but they want their revenge for losing the last war. I sense that the big battle will be sooner that you think. You must rest and keep you strength up. please let the other warriors train the campers and fight the minor battles" he says nervously like there is someone watching him "now you must get back to camp and relay this information to the other warriors, Chiron and you head strategist but that's it" and I feel my self returning to earth again. I wake up to find Omega standing over me. 

"Not now tomorrow I will hold a council with the warriors, Chiron, and Annabeth but for now let me sleep" I say and with that I drift off into another eerily dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter8

Percy's POV

The next morning I woke up at 5 am. All the other warriors were still asleep. So I decided to go for a bit of a walk so I could think about what I was going to say during the war meeting. Hooded of course one can never be to careful. I walked for what seemed like only 20 minutes. How ever I began hearing the chatter of campers. I looked down at my watch and realized it was already 7. Oh shit it's been an hour and a half. Shit shit shit shit shit I'm. Gonna be late to breakfast and telling Chiron about the meeting. I thought as I ran at full speed back to the camp. I eventually just decided to fly it was much easier than running all the way back. When I got to the dinning hall everyone looked at me as I made a b-line for Chiron. 

I walked up to Chiron and in a very low voice said

"My warriors and I wish to have a meeting with you, and Miss Chase exactly 20 minutes after breakfast in the chaos Cabin please don't be late" 

He gave a curt nod and I walked out the dinning hall. everybody's eyes followed me as I left. I headed to my cabin to prepare for the netting that would happen in about 40 minutes. 

Annabeth's POV

I was eating breakfast with the Athena cabin as I always do when the doors of the dinning hall opened. In walked the leader if the warriors. The rest of the warriors had come to breakfast without Sigma I had just assumed that he was still sleeping. 

I followed him with my eyes as he made a b-line for Chiron. He walked up to Chiron and said something I couldn't here. Chiron gave a curt nod and Sigma walked back out. After a few seconds the talking resumed. I got up from my table and walked over to Chiron.

"What was that about" I asked.

"Go to the chaos cabin 15 minuets after breakfast sigma wishes to have a word."he said "but don't go in till I get there"

I nod in understating and went back to my table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast I went back to my cabin for a few minuets. Then I hurriedly made my way to the chaos cabin. When I got there Chiron was waiting outside for me. 

"Ready to go in" I said as I approached.

"Yes,let's go see what sigma wants to speak to us about"he said.

We tried to enter the cabin but the door wouldn't budge. We wait for another 3 minutes when the doors opened by themselves. We gave each other a look of confusion then walked into the cabin. It was still as amazing as it was when I first saw it. Across the room sitting at a table with two empty chairs were the warriors. Chiron and I took seats in the only two seats available. They were across from each other at the end of table farthest from sigma who was at the head of the table. 

"I called you all hear to inform you of what my Lord Chaos has told me." Said Sigma.

Chiron and I exchanged a look while the other warriors looked normal.

"When I passed out after the battle yesterday it was Chaos informing me that he believes that this force we are facing May be the hardest thing we have ever faced." Sigma said.

"Wait I don't even know who we are facing yet, and as head strategist for this camp me knowing who the enemy is kind of important in making the battle plans." I said.

"The enemy is the titans and Giants together." he said. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Before you say it isn't possible. When Gaea was killed Tartarus was so angry he released a burst of energy to speed up their rebirth. Now they are back for revenge." He said "also Chaos believes the big battle will be sooner than we had expected so my warriors will be training the campers to kill monsters more efficiently seeing as they are subpar to our standards"

Before we left he told us that this conversation was to be kept a secret front the rest of the camp and the gods. I went back to my cabin to begin strategizing. I was growing nervous for this upcoming battle. This was bigger than any battle we had ever fought.


End file.
